A mobile device may communicate with one or more base stations to exchange data. In an example scenario, the mobile device may communicate with multiple base stations, including base stations from different networks. Various challenges may arises in such communication. For instance, when a large number of mobile devices are present, a particular distribution of the mobile devices amongst the multiple base stations may not necessarily be optimized or even efficient. Performance metrics like system capacity, system throughput and others may suffer, as a result. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems to enable communication between the mobile device and the base stations in these and other scenarios.